helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Samui ne.
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. 11th Single (2012) |Next = Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita 13th Single (2013) |Cover2 = }} Samui ne. (寒いね。; It's Cold, Isn't It?) is the 12th single of S/mileage. It was released on November 28, 2012, in five editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, and Limited D. The Single V was released on December 5, 2012, and the Event V was released on February 16, 2013. Tracklist CD #Samui ne. #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou (私、ちょいとカワイイ裏番長; I'm a Slightly Cute Gang Leader in Secret) #Samui ne. (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Samui ne. (Yuki ni Negai wo. Ver.) (雪に願いを。Ver.; Wishing Upon Snow. Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Samui ne. (Group Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Samui ne. (Group Shot Ver.II) Single V #Samui ne. (Music Video) #Samui ne. (Close-up Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making the Video) Event V #Samui ne. (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information ;Samui ne. *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO ;Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Fukuda Kanon, CHINO, T3's TV Performances *2012.12.14 Happy Music *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop *2013.07.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! - Ichioka Reina Concert Performances ;Samui ne. *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ichioka Reina *S/mileage 2nd Original Album "② Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Murota Mizuki *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ - Haga Akane, Miyazaki Yuka, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Ogata Risa *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2018 Aki Denkousekka *ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ;Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Sasaki Rikako *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ (part of a medley) *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (part of a medley) *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - ℃-ute *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2015 SUMMER / AUTUMN ~FIGHTING NINE~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kanatsu Mizuki *Hello Pro Premium ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru Final Wada Ayaka Sotsugyou Special Rinnetenshou ~Aru Toki Umareta Ai no Teishou~ - Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 12gatsu ~Musubu~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 21,120 Trivia *This is the first S/mileage single since ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! that does not feature a cover song as a B-side. *Fukuda Kanon sang a solo version of this song on Hello! Project Station. *Although they did not have any dance in the music video and all of them just stood or sat still and sang, there is actually a dance cheography for this song which is only shown in the live version. *This is their first single to not include a dance shot ver. in the MV. *This is the group's last single to have a Single V. *This is their second single where all the members wore their member colors, the first one being Choto Mate Kudasai!. Additional Videos Smileage - Samui ne. (Live Ver.)|Live Ver. Smileage - Samui ne. (Member MV Hatsu Shichou)|Member MV Hatsu Shichou (First Viewing) External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Samui ne., Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabancho cs:Samui ne. da:Samui ne. de:Samui ne. es:Samui ne. fr:Samui ne. it:Samui ne. ja:寒いね。 Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 DVDs Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2013 Event Vs